The extent and connections of the auditory area in the cerebellum and its physiology will be investigated using the method of single cell and cell cluster recording with microelectrodes and neuroanatomical tracing methods. The boundaries of this area and the pattern of subdivision will be determined. The intrinsic organization within each such subdivisions will be studied. The origins and topographic projection patterns of pathways conveying auditory information from the cochlear nucleus and the pontine nuclei to the auditory areas in the cerebellum will be investigated. Our objectives are to determine: (1) How extensive are the cerebellar auditory areas? (2) How many subdivisions are there? (3) What are the electrophysiological properties of neurons in these areas? (4) How are these areas organized? (5) What are the afferent and efferent connections of these areas? (6) What are the functions of these areas? Our long-term goal is to identify the function of cerebellar autidory areas by studying their organization and their efferent and efferent pathways. We believe that knowledge on the spatial pattern of organization and connectivity in efferent and afferent pathways of this area are important for understanding those neural mechanisms that enable the central nervous system to perceive and react to acoustic signals with appropriate and well-executed motor activities.